Ensnared
by kajamiku
Summary: Itachi invites Kakashi for a walk in the woods...


**Itachi x Kakashi – "Ensnared"**

**Title:** Ensnared  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Characters:** Itachi, Kakashi  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me I'm afraid wistful sigh  
**Summary and Warnings:** Itachi invites Kakashi to a meeting in the woods.

------

Itachi's left hand captured his chin, holding it firmly as his Sharingan eyes bore down on him. Kakashi could do nothing; Itachi had come out of nowhere, leaving him with very little choice concerning his next move. The copy nin remained kneeling immobile before Itachi, his arms held limply at his sides as he stared with barely concealed uncertainty into the Uchiha's dispassionate face.

Kakashi watched as painted nails approached him, and tensed; bracing himself for whatever Itachi might do. He knew from first hand experience what the Uchiha could do, and he wasn't very keen to repeat the experience.

He felt the tips of Itachi's fingers brush his face; they ghosted over the copy nin's features for some time, until they inevitably reached an impediment.

Itachi watched as Kakashi's visible eye widened considerably, but his own expression remained unchanged; calm and impassive. Using the ends of his slender fingers, Itachi slowly pushed the forehead protector up, revealing the nin's Sharingan eye, holding the same confusion and suspicion as his other.

Itachi studied Kakashi with his crimson eyes for a moment, his expression still unreadable. Kakashi felt the pads of the other man's fingers trace his jaw line through the dark cloth. They trailed down to his chin, using only the slightest pressure, and tilted his head back so that they could travel slowly down to his collarbone. In this moment, Kakashi swallowed deeply, nervously, under the pale fingers. It was, after all, very dangerous to allow an enemy any access at all to one's throat.

Itachi's lips curved slightly at the corner, almost unnoticeably, when Kakashi lifted his head. But now he continued with his exploration; his fingers making their journey once more. They moved up and skimmed the edge of Kakashi's mask, touching it with something akin to mild annoyance, before finally taking a grip upon it and slowly dragging it down. The pale nin pulled it over the copy nin's nose and mouth, until he abandoned it beneath Kakashi's chin.

There was a still moment, in which Itachi ravished the revealed skin of Kakashi's face with his eyes, his manner and intentions still ambiguous.

Kakashi's eyebrows contracted slightly; he didn't like the ignorance that was clouding and hindering him, halting any actions he might have otherwise been able to act upon. He found himself simply kneeling there prostrate, waiting to see what the Konoha missing nin would do. It was not a very pleasant feeling; the knowledge that he could be killed, or possibly tortured, at any moment scratching at his skin, tearing at him with claws of cold dread.

Eventually, Itachi's hand came to touch the newly naked flesh, gently but firmly tracing the contours of Kakashi's face, his expression seeming to darken almost imperceptibly.

Had he been more than the intimate distance of a few inches away from Itachi's face, he probably wouldn't have seen the change at all. It wasn't something very significant or conspicuous, but being so close allowed Kakashi to see every subtle nuance of the Uchiha's expression.

Vaguely, Kakashi wondered whether Itachi would have come to visit him, appearing in his home, with about as much grace and courtesy as he had shown when he descended on the copy ninja only moments ago. Whether he would have taken the appointment into his own hands, had Kakashi declined the gracious, though anonymous, invitation he had received only that morning.

Usually he would have dismissed something like that letter; it was a dangerous idea to respond to such things, he had enough enemies to know that for certain. But something about that letter had attracted his attention; enough to get him out of his apartment, into a god-forsaken area of the forest, and all this without even having told anyone where he was going, as the letter had instructed him.

He wasn't completely sure what it had been about that letter… not really. The penmanship? The handwriting? There certainly wasn't very much content to the message; so he couldn't use the 'oh, well he seemed like a nice guy in his letter' excuse. Nevertheless, it was precisely his reaction to the letter that had brought him into this predicament in the first place.

However, it was a little disconcerting to have Uchiha Itachi, mass murderer of his own clan and infamous S class criminal, standing before him while he knelt helpless. It made it worse that said murderer was standing unerringly close, stroking his face in the semi-dark of the forest, while he could do no more than frown to show his disapproval of the situation.

Uchiha Itachi's head seemed to tilt slightly, making him instantly look somewhat younger or, as Kakashi thought, more the age he should have looked. Itachi always looked beyond his years; he had been well developed even when he was young, and grew up quickly. His eyes, the eyes he had possessed before they were buried under the twin spiralling Sharingan, always seemed shrewd, knowledgeable about things he shouldn't have been. They were experienced, harshly educated in things you couldn't get from the academy. Kakashi couldn't read much from the ambiguous man, but he could see this much.

When Itachi moved his face even closer, those eyes narrowed ever so slightly, it was all Kakashi could do not to throw himself backwards, out of the line of fire, so to speak.

The black and crimson eyes scanned his face; as if looking for something he thought would be there, though the grey-haired nin had no idea what it could be. Itachi's brow was furrowed. Whether or not Kakashi would have noticed the slight contraction of the younger man's brow, if he were more than two inches away, was a pointless idea at that moment; but it didn't stop the stray thought from flitting through his head.

Kakashi's musings were brought to an abrupt halt however, when he realised that there were fingers in his hair. The Jounin frowned again, completely thrown by the Uchiha's behaviour. He had no idea what Itachi was doing, but at this point he was more than willing to venture a guess. The guesses that came to mind on the other hand, were not ones that he really wanted to think about in this situation.

The entire area seemed to prickle with tension. It was eerily silent, the morning's rain and strong wind having died some time ago. There was a strange feel to the place; almost like a scene captured by a camera, frozen in place and kept in a dusty frame, on a forgotten shelf.

The copy nin had been chilled when he walked into the clearing, wondering about where the hot weather had vanished to; now he would rather be cold than in his current situation. He was a little wary about doing anything the Uchiha might see as hostile. Then again, even if he wanted to move, his body didn't feel like it was going to oblige him with any cooperation.

Itachi lightly traced the outline of Kakashi's jaw, with the fingers on one hand; his eyes were still examining the other nin's face lingering, his subject of scrutiny noticed, on his eyes and lips.

Then the strained, barely apparent space between them, was gone.

And Kakashi was falling backwards, to the crunchy earth and grass, scattering the fallen leaves into the air, and watching the cloaked man vanish into the trees as if he had never been.

He didn't look back, and Kakashi didn't move from where he was lying among the autumn leaves.

It should be easy to forget.

It was hardly a real kiss after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Kaja


End file.
